Minister Maggot
Minister Maggot is an enemy to Baby Intelligence and the primary antagonist of Sebiscuits Cardarphen: Dawn of Transcendence. Background Origins Minister Maggot eventually married and raised a family. In order to support his own family, Maggot founded a company which advocated for the rights of Squibs like his wife based in New York City. Their family lived a sound, productive life running the company Maggot founded. Personality Apparently, Minister Maggot was a hard-working man who supported his family honestly. His belief in equality for all sentient life led him to create a company to ensure the rights of Squibs. However, the war between the Police Grand Army and the Robotic Monster ended up with the fall of his company, and he became consumed with so much anger and hatred for them, and equally consumed with fear for the well being of his family, who he deeply cared about, that he allowed all three factors to cloud his mind. Despite knowing that the Grand Army were not the villains of that war, Maggot nevertheless held them responsible. Outside of his new plot to avenge the Grand Army, and in particular wipe out Baby Intelligence, Maggot continues to be an ordinary family man. Despite his short-lived criminal career, Maggot makes it a point not to get his family involved in any of his cruel dealings nor does he want them to find out. He was fully prepared to quit his criminal career should his family be close to finding out or if his operations were discovered. Maggot proved to still be an honorable man, as after Baby Intelligence destroyed his company, ruined his quest for revenge, and put him in prison, he showed some degree of gratefulness towards Baby Intelligence for saving his life by refusing to speak of his pet project to anyone. Abilities Appearances ''Sebiscuits Cardarphen: Dawn of Transcendence'' In this book, Minister Maggot sought revenge upon the Police Grand Army, specifically Baby Intelligence. When a Robotic Monster attacked New York City, Maggot had sent his family to take refuge while he attempted to help the Grand Army in order to save his company. Unfortunately, several stray blasts from the robot fighting with Baby Intelligence had rebounded into Maggot's company's headquarters, blowing up the building and killing more than half of his workers in the process. Though Baby Intelligence destroyed the Robotic Monster, Maggot angrily blamed him — and by extension, the Grand Army as a whole — for causing his company's demise and vowed to destroy the organization at all costs. He had presumably went to recover his family in their hiding place after the battle was over. In their final battle, Baby Intelligence saves Minister Maggot's life. He is subsequently placed under arrest, with Minister Maggot offering no resistance as he is taken into custody. Immediately after, if not during, the Battle of the Wasp, Minister Maggot is sent into prison impending his trial. However, he feels like he owes Baby Intelligence one, and reportedly refused to disclose his pet project to anybody. Relationships Baby Intelligence , whom he vowed revenge upon.]] Minister Maggot personally blamed Baby Intelligence for his being thrown out of business, and he became consumed with so much anger and hatred for the Police Grand Army, and equally consumed with fear for the well being of his family, who he deeply cared about, that he allowed all three factors to cloud his mind. In particular, he hated Baby Intelligence for deflecting the blasts that rebounded into his company's building, in spite of the obvious facts that Baby Intelligence was just a baby, he was doing the right thing, and he was not the villain of the war. Maggot nonetheless held him responsible. His realistic worldview clashed with Baby Intelligence's boundless idealism. Nevertheless he was impressed by the hero's sheer determination and to some degree stubbornness. When they finally fought one-on-one, Baby Intelligence overpowered Maggot, but he saved him from falling into a pit of fire. Maggot felt indebted to the child for his act of mercy. Surprisingly, after Baby Intelligence destroyed his company, ruined his quest for revenge, and put him in prison, he reportedly repaid his debt to the superhero by refusing to speak of his pet project to anyone. Category:Characters Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Businesspeople Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:D.I.T. characters